This disclosure generally relates to apparatus and methods for applying long noodles of material to a workpiece during production or construction. In particular, this disclosure relates to apparatus and methods for manually applying adhesive (or fiber-reinforced adhesive) in the form of a flexible noodle.
In general, the majority of the injuries that occur in the manufacturing of large products such as vehicles, aircraft, and the like are associated with exposure to ergonomic risk factors. Epidemiologic research shows that prolonged exposures to such risks are causal factors that contribute to the onset of work-related musculoskeletal disorders.
One operation that may occur during the manufacture of aircraft using composite materials is the placement of a flexible noodle made of adhesive or fiber-reinforced adhesive between composite laminate preforms. For example, it is known to apply a noodle along a surface of a composite skin at a location where a composite stringer will be joined to the composite skin, the noodle being designed to fill a space between the composite skin and the webs of the composite stringer.
One known method for applying a noodle involves the following steps: (1) the noodle arrives at a station in a several-foot-long section; (2) a human operator removes all backing; (3) the operator drapes the noodle over his/her shoulder; (4) the operator applies a heat gun to a section of the workpiece where the starting portion of the noodle will be applied; (5) the operator presses the starting portion of the noodle into place at the heated section with his/her fingers; and (6) the operator moves the heat gun to the next section of the workpiece and repeats the process for the next portion of the noodle.
The challenges that an operator faces in terms of grasping a noodle of material and applying the desired force to the workpiece during noodle application may sometimes be compounded by the repetitive motion incurred as the operator presses successive portions of the noodle across a workpiece. Additionally, the operator may be forced to assume a relatively uncomfortable pose while handling the noodle since the workpiece may be relatively large and may require the operator to reach across at least a portion of the workpiece in order to properly lay down the noodle along the workpiece. In addition, the noodle application solution involving draping a length of material across the back of the human operator has the potential to produce foreign object damage (FOD) in the workpiece. Also the application rate may be slower than desired, resulting in excessive manufacturing time.
It would be desirable to design and construct an apparatus for rolling out a long noodle of material (e.g., adhesive material) in an efficient and ergonomic way to a target area.